Comme un idiot
by Moira-chan
Summary: Kouki savait bien qu'il aurait dû écouter Akashi, et pourtant... / AkaFuri / Fic écrite pour emilie6446 !


**Titre :** Comme un idiot  
 **Genres :** Romance, amitié  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Résumé :** Kouki savait bien qu'il aurait dû écouter Akashi, et pourtant...

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Ça fait même pas une semaine que j'ai posté mon précédent OS, et je reviens spammer le fandom de mon OTP... pardon XD Cet OS a été écrit à la demande d' **emilie6446** , qui voulait une histoire où Furihata soit malade ou blessé, gravement ou non. Comme je suis un peu nulle pour écrire des trucs tristes j'ai pris l'option "blessé mais pas trop gravement", j'espère que ça ira quand même XD Et honnêtement je sais pas pourquoi cet OS est si long, wtf. C'était pas censé être si long. Wtf.

* * *

 **Comme un idiot**

« Suivant... Madame Shinano, s'il vous plaît ? »

Quelque part dans la salle d'attente, bondée en cette fin de dimanche après-midi, une femme dont le ventre déjà bien arrondi trahissait l'état se leva et rejoignit lentement l'infirmière qui, l'air aussi fatigué que compatissant, l'attendit pour la mener jusqu'en salle de consultation.

À quelques sièges de là, Kouki lâcha un soupir, probablement le dix ou quinzième depuis qu'il était arrivé, et pinça vivement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir les larmes amères qui menaçaient de bientôt rouler sur ses joues. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait – et plus il restait là, immobile, silencieux au cœur du bruit environnant, entre les gens qui haussaient le ton et ceux qui désespéraient, entre les enfants qui hurlaient et ceux qui jouaient sur leur téléphone portable... plus il ressassait les récents événements, et plus il se sentait mal.  
Dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver quelque espoir, il leva les yeux sur sa mère, qui patientait debout à côté de lui, mais elle ne le regardait pas ; son attention était vouée au roman qu'elle avait emporté et qu'elle lisait calmement, et sur le coup, Kouki ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux. Si seulement il avait pensé à prendre un livre, lui aussi, alors peut-être aurait-il pu...

Échapper à la culpabilité qui rongeait tout son être jusqu'au centre de sa moelle épinière ?  
C'était peine perdue.

Ravalant une fois de plus les larmes qui risquaient toujours plus de perler aux coins de ses yeux bruns, il baissa la tête et accorda un regard mi-inquiet mi-dégoûté à ses jambes. Il le savait, pourtant... Akashi le lui avait dit... Akashi... Ah – mais quel abruti il faisait. Lui qui se réjouissait tellement- Mais ça n'allait plus être possible, maintenant- Il avait tout gâché- Et maintenant il était coincé là, à atteindre, comme un idiot, en ne sachant plus à qui s'adresser ni comment, submergé tant par le remords que par l'angoisse quant à ce qu'il attendait-  
Une seconde encore – puis c'en fut trop, et il dut essuyer de la paume une grosse larme qui glissait le long de sa joue. Évidemment, c'est le moment que choisit sa mère pour s'intéresser de nouveau à lui et poser sur son épaule une main inquiète.

« Kouki, dit-elle doucement, alors que son fils se sentait brûler de honte. Sois patient, mon grand. Je sais que tu as mal, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grave. »

Pas grave ?  
 _Pas grave ?  
_ Certes, il n'était ni Kuroko ni Kagami, mais il était tout de même membre de l'équipe de basketball du lycée Seirin, l'équipe qui avait décroché la première place à la dernière Winter Cup, l'unique détentrice du titre de numéro un du Japon – _c'était_ grave ! D'accord, ses coéquipiers ne comptaient pas forcément sur lui, et quand il y réfléchissait bien il ne se pensait pas franchement indispensable au fonctionnement de l'équipe, mais... S'il voulait continuer à participer aux matchs, et s'il voulait progresser, et s'il voulait faire honneur à tous ceux qui jouaient à ses côtés, il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait absolument pas se blesser.  
Il le savait – et pourtant, c'était aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche qu'il se trouvait, un dimanche après-midi, la cheville droite plus enflée que jamais.

Il aurait dû écouter Akashi. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'Akashi avait toujours raison – ah, comme il s'en voulait... Une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, tout se passait bien, pourtant. Aujourd'hui était une journée agréable, non, presque parfaite en vérité ; car c'était dimanche, et chaque week-end depuis plusieurs semaines déjà Akashi faisait le trajet entre Kyoto et Tokyo pour le rejoindre et pour l'aider. Si on le lui avait demandé, Kouki n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi ni comment le capitaine de Rakuzan et lui s'étaient rapprochés, exactement – mais au fil de rencontres entre son équipe et la sienne, de matchs amicaux et de moments passés avec Kuroko, ils... Avaient discuté, une fois ou deux, et... Depuis qu'il avait changé, Akashi était... gentil. Il lui parlait toujours calmement, amicalement, comme s'il était son égal et non un joueur dix fois moins expérimenté et talentueux que lui ; et quand Kouki lui avait fait part de son désir de s'améliorer aussi vite que possible, de ne plus être un boulet pour son équipe, le roux avait souri et lui avait proposé de l'aider.

Ainsi, Akashi était venu cet après-midi aussi, et ils avaient joué. Enfin, Akashi l'avait coaché, plutôt ; comme d'habitude, ils avaient commencé par un bref un-contre-un, à l'issue duquel la défaite de Kouki était cuisante, puis le capitaine de Rakuzan lui avait donné quelques conseils et s'était assuré qu'il effectue correctement différents exercices. Ça avait été difficile, ça l'était toujours quand le roux l'aider à s'entraîner efficacement – mais le joueur de Seirin trouvait du réconfort dans l'idée qu'Akashi avait promis de ne lui donner à faire que des exercices dont il le croyait, non, dont il le savait capable. Et puis, de semaine en semaine, ça fonctionnait.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième mois d'entraînement commun, et Riko avait d'ores et déjà remarqué que son numéro 12 avait gagné en rapidité, en agilité, en endurance, et même en assurance. Franchement, après les félicitations qu'il avait reçues, sans oublier les encouragements d'Akashi auxquels il avait droit chaque dimanche, Kouki ne souhaitait qu'une chose : continuer comme ça-  
Mais ce ne serait plus possible, maintenant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était entêté et s'était blessé.

L'histoire était simple, en vérité, bien trop simple pour toute la douleur et la déception qu'elle lui causait : Akashi et lui s'étaient quittés vers quatorze heures, à la gare, au moment où le capitaine de Rakuzan était monté à bord du train qui le ramènerait chez lui. Kouki l'avait bien remercié, comme à chaque fois, et en échange, le roux l'avait gratifié d'un bref sourire – et puis, et puis, doucement, juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, il avait dit...

 _Tu as bien travaillé, Furihata. Prends le reste de la journée pour te reposer, d'accord ?_

Mais évidemment, le brun ne l'avait pas écouté. Il n'avait pas suivi son conseil. Trop heureux d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'Akashi attendait de lui, ou simplement trop amoureux de son sport préféré pour ne pas y consacrer chaque minute de temps libre qu'il lui restait, il avait repris le chemin du terrain de basket sitôt qu'il l'avait pu – puis il avait recommencé les exercices recommandés par Akashi, et...  
Une dizaine d'abdominaux et quelques paniers plus tard, une mauvaise réception avait eu raison de sa cheville.

À nouveau, il sentit ses yeux picoter. Ah... Comme il s'en voulait...  
Il ne savait pas exactement quelle était la nature de sa blessure, mais c'était enflé et douloureux, et tout portait à croire qu'il ne pourrait plus prendre par aux entraînements pendant encore au moins... il n'osait même pas imaginer combien de temps. Mais les entraînements n'étaient que le cadet de ses soucis – car il y avait Akashi, aussi. Akashi... Il allait lui en vouloir, forcément. Et il allait annuler sa venue dimanche prochain. Probablement.

Non, il allait annuler, c'était sûr ; après tout, pourquoi viendrait-il, si ce n'était pour s'entraîner avec lui ? Pour faire du shopping et visiter Tokyo en sa compagnie ? Et puis quoi, encore – juste pour le voir ? C'était mort.

Dans la poche de son pantalon, Kouki sentit soudain vibrer son téléphone portable et sursauta, avant qu'un poids ne s'abatte brusquement sur son cœur atterré. Dans sa boîte de réception l'attendait depuis tout à l'heure un message d'Akashi, l'informant que le capitaine de Rakuzan était bien rentré à Kyoto et lui souhaitant une bonne semaine – mais le brun n'avait pas répondu, et n'avait pas envie de le faire. N'osait pas le faire.  
Fort heureusement, la voix douce et fatiguée de l'infirmière résonna soudain dans la salle d'attente et l'arracha à sa culpabilité.

« Monsieur Furihata, s'il vous plaît ?  
– Ah, c'est moi ! »

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, il voulut se lever, mais le fit trop précipitamment et dut se pencher aussitôt pour que la douleur soudaine à sa cheville se calme. À côté de lui, sa mère plaça délicatement un marque-page dans son livre, puis offrit de le soutenir par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint l'assistante du médecin.

* * *

Une entorse.  
C'était une entorse.

Assis sur son lit, la paire de béquilles qu'on lui avait prêtée appuyée contre le matelas, Kouki baissa les yeux sur l'attelle qui maintenait sa cheville. Une... entorse... Ce n'était pas si grave, tenta-t-il de se dire – mais cela signifiait tout de même qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer pendant trois semaines. Trois longues semaines. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles il n'allait pas pouvoir prendre part aux entraînements, pendant lesquelles il risquerait même de perdre ce qu'il avait gagné en endurance ou en agilité, et surtout, pendant lesquelles il verrait pas Akashi... Il pourrait toujours assister aux entraînements de loin et encourager ses coéquipiers ; il pourrait toujours demander à la coach de lui donner des exercices qui ne nécessiteraient pas l'usage de sa cheville blessée ; mais quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, il ne pourrait pas voir Akashi.

C'était frustrant – et presque aussi désespérant que d'entendre son téléphone vibrer et de _savoir_ que le capitaine de Rakuzan lui avait envoyé un nouveau message.

 _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu, et parce qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Akashi s'inquiétait pour lui – mais Kouki ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'affronter, et lui avouer qu'il s'était blessé comme un... comme un... comme un abruti. Comme le dernier des idiots, oui !

Alors, pour la troisième fois de la journée, il ferma les yeux et s'efforça d'ignorer le message qui s'affichait à l'écran ; puis, enfin, il se résolut à sélectionner dans les options de son portable le mode silencieux et, lentement, le déposa sur sa table de chevet, où l'appareil ne vibra dès lors plus.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Akashi lui envoya encore un message et l'appela une fois – après quoi, il laissa tomber, et Kouki resta sans nouvelles de lui jusqu'à mercredi après-midi.

Jusqu'ici, il avait cru que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne se souciait simplement plus de lui. Il avait bien raison, après tout ; le joueur de Seirin n'était pour lui qu'un ami, non, même pas, une sorte d'élève plutôt, et s'il ne répondait pas le roux avait toutes les raisons de s'agacer et d'oublier l'idée de le contacter. Alors oui, d'accord, Kouki ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il imaginait qu'Akashi pourrait être fâché contre lui, mais... Il l'avait cherché. Il le méritait. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, et maintenant il l'ignorait, alors oui, décidément, il méritait qu'Akashi soit en colère et le-

Recontacte par le biais de Kuroko, qui le prit à part après leur dernier entraînement de la journée.

À vrai dire, Kouki ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Trois longues journées étaient passées depuis le dimanche où il s'était blessé, maintenant, et entre-temps il avait subi les remontrances de la coach et reçu toute la compassion de ses camarades – puis, le claquement de ses béquilles contre le parquet lorsqu'il venait assister aux entraînements de son équipe avait rapidement gagné le statut d'habituel. En ces trois jours, le numéro 12 avait fini par accepter sa condition, et même réussi à demander à Riko de le laisser participer aux exercices qui ne requerraient pas l'utilisation de sa cheville blessée ; en d'autres termes, il ne s'inquiétait plus, sinon lorsqu'il pensait à Akashi.  
Et même le roux commençait petit à petit à prendre une place secondaire dans la liste des problèmes qui le tourmentaient – enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kuroko apparaisse à côté de lui à la sortie des vestiaires et l'informe clairement qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Heu... d'accord... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? osa Kouki, comme il suivait son camarade en direction de la sortie du bâtiment.  
– Akashi-kun m'a appelé hier, répondit le fantôme de l'équipe sans y aller par quatre chemins, avant d'ouvrir la porte à son camarade.  
– Ah bon ? Il voulait quoi ?  
– Savoir pourquoi tu ne lui répondais pas. Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.  
– Hein ? »

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il manqua de laisser sa béquille se prendre dans une irrégularité du goudron à leurs pieds. Il se rattrapa vite, heureusement, et bien avant d'avoir eu le temps ne serait-ce que de perdre l'équilibre, mais... quoi ? Akashi... s'inquiétait pour lui ? Non, c'était impossible – pas après le silence radio dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers jours. Et surtout, pas alors qu'il-  
 _Attends_.  
Mais du coup... est-ce que Kuroko lui avait dit... ? Est-ce qu'il... savait ?

« Tu lui as dit, pour ma cheville ?! »

Sitôt qu'il ferma la bouche, Kouki se rendit compte que ces quelques mots lui avaient échappé, et il faillit lâcher ses deux béquilles pour plaquer les paumes sur son visage. Il s'en retint au dernier moment, cependant, et se contenta de rougir un peu à la place – mais toutes ses réactions ne changeraient rien au fait que Kuroko l'avait entendu, et que le brun pouvait désormais lire dans le regard toujours si neutre de son coéquipier un soupçon de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'agacement, mêlé au plus profond des désintérêts.

« Je n'ai rien dit, Furihata-kun. Mis à part que tu l'appellerais ce soir. »

Kouki écarquilla les yeux et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Co-Comment ça ?  
– Je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu t'es blessé. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. »

Le numéro 12 de Seirin voulut répondre, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Il ne savait juste... pas quoi dire. Jusqu'ici, il était persuadé que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne lui prêtait plus d'attention, ou pire, qu'il était en colère contre lui, ou au moins agacé du fait qu'il ait ignoré tous ses messages et son appel – et là, Kuroko venait lui dire que le roux avait choisi de passer par son ancien coéquipier pour le contacter, et pire, qu'il était _inquiet_.

Non, décidément, Kouki était sûr et certain que ça ne devrait pas lui faire plaisir. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine chaleur rassurée de se répandre dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'Akashi n'était pas fâché, et même, était prêt à tant se démener pour obtenir de ses nouvelles. Peut-être Kuroko avait-il raison, en fin de compte – peut-être fallait-il bel et bien que le brun l'appelle et lui avoue qu'il s'était-  
Qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, qu'il avait fait l'idiot, et qu'il s'était blessé ; Kouki grimaça à cette idée. Si Akashi n'était pas en colère auparavant, eh bien, il allait avoir toutes les raisons de l'être, une fois qu'il serait au courant... Mais Kuroko avait raison. Si le capitaine de Rakuzan se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui, alors le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser sans nouvelles – il soupira.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il alors. Je vais l'appeler... »

Face à sa mine défaite, Kuroko esquissa un coup d'œil encourageant – mais Kouki avait bien peur que cela ne suffise pas à dénouer l'angoisse qui serrait d'ores et déjà son estomac à l'idée même de devoir affronter les réprimandes d'Akashi.

* * *

Le soir venu, c'est donc avec ces mêmes nœuds au creux du ventre qu'il se retrouva assis sur son lit, son téléphone en main et ses béquilles à côté de lui.

Il venait de terminer de manger et il était déjà près de vingt heures, heure à laquelle Akashi devait être en train d'étudier ou, du moins, de prendre autant d'avance que possible dans les devoirs qu'il aurait à effectuer pour les jours à venir. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour l'appeler, à vrai dire, mais Kouki n'avait trouvé ni le temps ni le courage de le faire avant, et s'il attendait encore ce serait trop tard – alors, il prit une grande inspiration, espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne dérangerait pas trop le roux, et appuya nerveusement sur son numéro qui apparaissait à l'écran.

Dans son oreille, le _bip_ sourd indiquant une sonnerie à l'autre au bout du fil résonna trois fois ; puis, Akashi décrocha.

« Furihata ? »

Il savait que c'était lui, évidemment ; Kouki lui avait donné son numéro lorsqu'ils avaient pris la décision de se revoir pour s'entraîner ensemble, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois ; mais le brun ne put s'empêcher de croire déceler une bribe d'angoisse, ou du moins, d'incertitude dans sa voix.

« Ah, salut, Akashi, tenta-t-il, comme son esprit s'affairait d'ores et déjà à trouver quels mots il pourrait bien prononcer ensuite. En fait, je-  
– Je suis content de t'entendre, le coupa l'autre garçon – et à en juger par le ton qu'il employait, il était soulagé. Kuroko m'a prévenu que tu me téléphonerais, mais... Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu aies pu le faire.  
– Ouais... »

Les réponses de Kouki n'étaient ni claires, ni très assurées, ni le moins du monde intéressantes ou agréables, et le jeune homme en avait bien conscience, mais son cerveau semblait refuser catégoriquement de lui suggérer la moindre phrase qui lui permettrait d'expliquer à Akashi ce qui lui était arrivé _sans_ mettre en avant le fait qu'il s'était blessé. Comme un imbécile. Et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Alors il ne parla pas, pendant quelques minutes, et cacha difficilement son soulagement lorsque son camarade au bout du fil se permit de lui expliquer comme il avait imaginé qu'il avait pu perdre son téléphone portable, ou encore ne pas recevoir ses messages. Ce n'était rien de tout ça qui avait empêché le brun de lui répondre, cependant, et à chaque nouvelle hypothèse qu'avançait Akashi il sentait la culpabilité le transpercer de part en part – jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et se voie obligé de prendre la parole pour éviter à son cœur d'exploser.

« Heu, nan, en fait, commença-t-il donc, bredouillant toujours un peu, c'est pas ça... Pas ça du tout...  
– Que t'est-il arrivé, alors ? T'aurais-je traumatisé, dimanche, au point que tu ne veuilles plus me parler ? »

Le capitaine de Rakuzan avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avec un sourire presque taquin sur le visage et dans la voix, Kouki le savait très bien, il le devinait sans peine à travers le combiné – mais ça n'empêcha pas le remords de tordre une nouvelle fois son estomac, et de manquer de peu de bloquer ses mots dans sa gorge.

« Non, non, c'est pas ça, parvint-il tout de même à dire, et un rire nerveux lui échappa. En fait, je... Enfin... Je me suis... J'ai continué à m'entraîner un peu, après, et je- Je me suis blessé ! »

Et voilà, c'était dit.  
Le silence d'Akashi, à l'autre bout du fil, n'aida pas le moins du monde Kouki à calmer les battements de son cœur, toutefois. C'était idiot, parce que le capitaine de Rakuzan n'était ni son supérieur, ni sa mère, ni son coach ; mais le numéro 12 ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un être supérieur à lui, et l'idée qu'il l'avait probablement déçu, non, l'idée qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus bénéficier de ses conseils ni même le revoir pendant trois longues semaines ne faisait que créer dans son cœur un vide qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre, et encore moins à expliquer.  
C'est alors que la voix de l'autre garçon le fit presque sursauter.

« C'était donc ça..., lâcha-t-il, pensif. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Ta blessure, je veux dire. »

Surpris, Kouki cligna des yeux et jeta un bref regard à l'attelle à sa jambe avant de répondre.

« Heu, ça va... C'est la cheville, une entorse, donc j'en ai pour trois semaines...  
– Je vois... »

De l'autre côté du combiné, Akashi soupira.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix... Préviens-moi lorsque tu seras guéri, nous reprendrons nos entraînements à ce moment-là. En attendant, fais attention et soigne-toi correctement, d'accord ?  
– Hm... Oui... »

Bien que son interlocuteur ne se trouve pas en face de lui, Kouki baissa les yeux, penaud. Il était sûr que tout le remords qu'il ressentait pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix – mais même si c'était le cas, Akashi ne releva pas. Au lieu de ça, ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, des formules de politesse principalement, puis ils raccrochèrent et le brun posa doucement son téléphone portable sur le matelas, à côté de lui, sans ne plus trop savoir que faire.

Akashi n'avait pas l'air en colère, étonnamment. Ni même agacé, en fait. Il lui avait parlé calmement, sur le ton qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, et s'il avait paru un tantinet incommodé par la nouvelle, il ne l'avait montré que très peu. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque au joueur de Seirin, aussi – aucune remontrance, aucune réprimande, et quelque part, Kouki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu... soulagé. Certes, il avait déçu le capitaine de Rakuzan, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru, apparemment...

Même si, comme il s'en doutait, Akashi ne viendrait pas ce week-end. Et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation, Kouki ne pouvait réprimer l'espèce de vide qui s'emparait de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas qu'il était vraiment triste, ni vraiment agacé, il était juste... Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire. C'était un peu comme s'il manquait quelque chose, et comme si la pièce manquante était la principale du puzzle.

Aussi déçu qu'épuisé, il laissa échapper un long soupir.  
Trois semaines... Trois semaines sans voir Akashi. Il se demandait si le capitaine de Rakuzan allait lui manquer – mais à peine eut-il formulé cette idée qu'il rougit. _Lui manquer_ , ce n'était pas le bon verbe. Il allait regretter les entraînements avec lui, plutôt. Ses conseils allaient lui manquer, pas lui en tant que personne, enfin si, un peu, mais... En fait, Kouki n'en savait que trop rien.

Alors, il décida d'abandonner cette bataille contre lui-même pour la journée, et s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Kouki n'eut aucune nouvelle d'Akashi.

Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait particulièrement besoin ni envie ; c'était juste que... Habituellement, le capitaine de Rakuzan et lui échangeaient souvent des messages entre leurs cours, pour confirmer l'heure à laquelle ils se retrouveraient le dimanche qui suivrait, ou pour discuter du lieu où ils pourraient éventuellement aller prendre quelque thé ou café après leur traditionnelle séance d'exercices. Alors d'accord, leurs échanges n'étaient peut-être pas si nombreux que ça – mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Comme si les journées de Kouki avaient perdu une partie de leur relief, un aspect du quotidien qui les rendait si palpitantes et agréables à vivre.

Plusieurs fois, tout au long de la semaine, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas tout de même contacter Akashi, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander de ses nouvelles ; plusieurs fois il commença à taper un message sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable ; mais plusieurs fois il l'effaça, et plusieurs fois il finit par renoncer.  
Le roux, lui, ne donna pas signe de vie.

Alors, les jours s'écoulèrent, bien plus lentement qu'avant maintenant que Kouki n'était plus que spectateur des entraînements, et samedi arriva sans que son téléphone n'ait vibré ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Dans la matinée, le numéro 12 de Seirin observa ses coéquipiers se démener sur le terrain ; puis sa mère vint le chercher au lycée en voiture, afin qu'il n'ait pas à s'épuiser en rentrant chez lui à pied, ses béquilles pour seul appui. Il déjeuna ensuite en compagnie de sa mère, qui avait exceptionnellement pris congé pour s'occuper au mieux de lui ce jour-là. Sous son regard bienveillant, il prit l'initiative de commencer les devoirs qu'il devrait rendre lundi – une heure plus tard, elle le relâcha enfin, et il regagna sa chambre en lui promettant que non, il ne jouerait pas trop à la console, et que oui, il se reposerait, et que _non, maman, je vais pas regarder la télé, je te promets_.

En bon garçon qu'il était, il s'assit donc sur son lit sitôt qu'il l'atteignit, et il se laissa presque aussitôt tomber sur le large matelas où, d'une main hasardeuse, il finit par retrouver le livre qu'il y avait mi-abandonné mi-perdu la veille au soir. C'était un bon roman qui le tenait en haleine depuis quelques jours, déjà, et grâce auquel il avait plus ou moins pu oublier le vide que le silence d'Akashi avait creusé dans sa poitrine ; alors, sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à reprendre la lecture de cette passionnante aventure, mais-

Au moment où il retirait son marque-page du volume pour le poser à côté de lui, il entendit son portable vibrer sur sa table de nuit.  
Immédiatement, il sursauta, surpris, et se redressa si vite qu'il faillit en lâcher son livre. Il s'empara de l'appareil qui vibrait toujours et en alluma l'écran, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien l'appeler maintenant – Kawahara, peut-être ? Il semblait à Furihata qu'il avait vaguement émis l'idée de passer l'après-midi au cinéma... Ou alors Fukuda, puisqu'il avait l'intention de passer à la librairie à un moment ou à un autre dans la journée.  
Aussi, forcément, le joueur de Seirin écarquilla-t-il les yeux en voyant le nom du capitaine de Rakuzan s'afficher à l'écran. Akashi... Akashi ?!  
Il décrocha sans réfléchir et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allô ? lança-t-il, un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort pour que sa voix ne semble parfaitement naturelle.  
– Bonjour, Furihata, lui répondit la voix toujours incroyablement posée de l'autre garçon. Je suis désolé de te déranger. »

Le déranger ? Mais enfin, il ne le dérangeait pas du tout-

« En fait, poursuivit cependant le roux avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi.  
– Qu... cet après-midi ? »

Alors là, Furihata était complètement perdu. Bêtement, il cligna des yeux tout seul, dans sa chambre, alors que seule sa télévision éteinte et la console de jeu qui reposait à côté pouvaient le voir ; mais il fallait le comprendre, aussi, il... n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Akashi l'appelait là, maintenant, à presque quatorze heures un samedi, et surtout pourquoi il voulait connaître ses disponibilités de l'après-midi. Parce que, enfin, en même temps, c'était pas comme si... Comme si... Non...

« Je viens d'arriver à Tokyo, continua la voix du roux comme si de rien n'était. La gouvernante en charge de notre résidence ici m'attend pour dîner ce soir, mais je suis libre jusqu'à sept heures. »

Si.  
Le cœur de Furihata manqua un battement et sa poitrine se tordit de remords tout en même temps. D'un côté, il était heureux qu'Akashi soit tout de même venu, vraiment, ne serait-ce que parce que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient peut-être pouvoir se voir et passer un peu de temps à discuter dans un café, comme chaque week-end ; mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, car...

« Ah... Tu n'as pas pu te faire rembourser ton billet de train ? »

À vrai dire, le capitaine de Rakuzan passait la majeure partie de ses week-ends à Tokyo depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner régulièrement ensemble – et comme il prenait toujours le train le samedi en fin de matinée, après une longue séance consacrée à sa propre équipe, pour passer la nuit dans la résidence secondaire de sa famille et ne rentrer chez lui que dimanche après-midi, il avait pris l'habitude de réserver à l'avance les billets de ses voyages. Or, le brun doutait franchement qu'il soit possible d'annuler et de se faire rembourser au dernier moment un aller-retour, même en première classe...  
À son grand étonnement, cependant, Akashi ne confirma pas ses craintes. Au lieu de cela, il laissa passer une infime seconde, comme s'il vérifiait que les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer reflétaient bien le fond de sa pensée, puis lui répondit :

« J'aurais pu, si je l'avais voulu... Mais j'ai préféré faire le voyage quand même. »

Le ton calme. Et sincère.  
Sur le coup, le joueur de Seirin ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Si Akashi avait décidé de ne pas faire annuler sa réservation, et s'il était bel et bien venu de son plein gré, alors... Kouki supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en vouloir – et puis, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, en fait. Si ça se trouve, le capitaine de Rakuzan avait simplement souhaité passer un peu de temps à Tokyo ce week-end, par exemple pour goûter aux pâtisseries salées du petit café qu'il affectionnait tant, ou pour avoir l'occasion de saluer Kuroko, ou n'importe quel autre de ses anciens coéquipiers.

À cette idée, le brun ne put retenir un sourire. Pour revoir ses anciens coéquipiers, peut-être ; mais là, dans l'immédiat, c'était lui qu'Akashi avait appelé. Et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que l'idée que l'autre garçon le considérait suffisamment comme un ami pour avoir envie de passer du temps avec lui, même lorsque ce n'était pas pour jouer.

« C'est super, commenta-t-il alors. Du coup, tu... »

Il hésita un instant et leva les yeux sur la porte de sa chambre, mais celle-ci était fermée – et il ne se voyait pas se lever pour rejoindre sa mère quand tenir son portable l'empêcherait de se servir de ses deux béquilles. Enfin... Tant pis ; il n'était pas très sûr de lui, mais il arriverait à convaincre sa mère. Oui, probablement.  
Décidé, Kouki replia donc cinq doigts sur son téléphone et termina sa phrase.

« Tu voudrais passer chez moi ? Sinon, ça va être un peu galère, avec les béquilles, je veux dire... »

À l'autre bout du fil, Akashi parut réfléchir.

« Hm, tu as raison. J'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir, dans ce cas-là. Pourrais-tu me donner ton adresse ?  
– Ah, oui, bien sûr ! »

Rapidement, Kouki s'exécuta – et une fois que le capitaine de Rakuzan lui eut promis qu'il le rejoindrait chez lui dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent.

Le joueur de Seirin sourit et reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, avant d'attraper ses béquilles pour aller demander à sa mère si, effectivement, Akashi pouvait bel et bien venir cet après-midi.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est assis sur le canapé du salon que Kouki attendait – un peu nerveusement, il fallait l'avouer – que retentisse la sonnette qui lui annoncerait l'arrivée d'Akashi.

Il avait été bien plus inquiet que prévu lorsqu'il avait posé la question à sa mère, finalement ; et c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment _présenté_ le capitaine de Rakuzan, même s'il lui en avait très souvent parlé, mais... Fort heureusement, sa mère avait dit oui. Alors, il s'était installé dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, de sorte à s'assurer qu'il pourrait bien ouvrir au roux lorsqu'il se présenterait à sa porte, et maintenant il attendait. Il ne pouvait pas fait grand-chose d'autre, à vrai dire – et vraiment, ça n'aurait pas dû le stresser autant, mais... La perspective de laisser Akashi poser les yeux sur son modeste chez-lui l'angoissait. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de l'endroit qu'il habitait, ni même de sa chambre (elle était rangée, pour une fois !), mais plutôt qu'il ne se serait pas cru suffisamment proche de l'autre garçon pour l'inviter chez lui. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car en fin de compte, c'était Akashi qui l'avait appelé, et c'était Akashi qui lui avait demandé s'il était disponible cet après-midi. Cela voulait bien dire qu'il le considérait comme un ami, et dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait absolument aucun problème à ce que Kouki l'invite chez lui... non ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, durant lesquelles le brun resta perdu dans ses pensées, et il appréhenda tant et si bien le moment où retentirait la sonnerie qu'il sursauta et ne le crut presque pas lorsqu'enfin on sonna à la porte.

« Ah, Kouki, ça doit être pour toi ! lui lança la voix de sa mère depuis la cuisine, le ramenant du même coup à la réalité. Va ouvrir, d'accord, mon loulou ?  
– Heu, ouais ! »

Rapidement, enfin, aussi rapidement que ses béquilles et sa cheville meurtrie le lui permettaient, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Là, il prit une dernière inspiration profonde – puis, enfin, il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face d'Akashi.

« Bonjour, Furihata, le salua aussitôt le capitaine de Rakuzan en s'inclinant légèrement – un geste que Kouki lui rendit.  
– Salut... Viens, entre ! »

Il s'éloigna pour laisser l'autre garçon passer la porte d'entrée, mais sa mère l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de proposer quoi que ce soit à Akashi.

« Bonjour, fit-elle avec un sourire en sortant de la cuisine, un tablier bien attaché autour de la taille. Je suis la maman de Kouki. Et tu es... Akashi, c'est bien ça ? »

Le capitaine de Rakuzan acquiesça et s'inclina poliment.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mme Furihata.  
– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre, mais le jeune homme cessa un instant de la regarder pour ouvrir le sac aux couleurs de son équipe qu'il portait en bandoulière et en sortir une petite boîte rectangulaire – des chocolats.

« Si je peux me permettre..., expliqua-t-il simplement en la tendant à la maîtresse de maison. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir cet après-midi. »

Surprise, la mère de Kouki plaça une main devant sa bouche tout en écarquillant les yeux. Elle eut un regard interrogateur pour son fils, mais le brun ne put que rougir face à la petite attention dont venait de faire preuve son invité – alors, elle échangea son étonnement contre un sourire et accepta le cadeau d'Akashi.

« Merci beaucoup, dit-elle, apparemment touchée, avant de revenir au sujet qui la préoccupait précédemment. Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les garçons ? Ou vous préférez partir dans la chambre de Kouki tout de suite ? »

L'espace d'un instant, le brun s'attendit à ce que son invité prenne la décision, mais au lieu de ça ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ; et ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit pour que le peu d'angoisse qui serrait encore le cœur de Kouki s'évanouisse entièrement. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, que ce soit pour s'entraîner sur l'un des terrains de basket qui parsemaient Tokyo ou pour déjeuner dans l'un des petits cafés dont l'ambiance calme plaisait tant à Akashi, le regard posé et confiant du roux avait toujours le pouvoir de rasséréner le joueur de Seirin – et, honnêtement, il lui en était reconnaissant.

« On va aller dans ma chambre, choisit alors Kouki, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
– Ça marche ! Je vous amène quand même un petit quelque chose à boire, peut-être ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Kouki et Akashi s'interrogèrent du regard – mais aucun d'eux deux n'aurait été capable de dire lequel d'entre eux avait le premier tourné la tête vers l'autre, toutefois.

* * *

« C'est gentil d'avoir apporté des chocolats à ma mère, lança Kouki en s'asseyant au pied de son lit, tandis qu'Akashi prenait place à côté de lui. Y'avait pas besoin...  
– À vrai dire, j'en ai pris pour toi aussi.  
– Hein ?! »

Bien malgré lui, le joueur de Seirin se sentit rougir brusquement. Son camarade ne mentait pas, cela dit – encore un instant, et il se penchait à nouveau au-dessus de son sac pour en sortir une deuxième boîte, d'une taille encore supérieure à la première, et la tendait à Kouki.

« En temps normal, je te déconseillerais d'en manger, mais tu peux prendre ça comme un cadeau pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement. »

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'attelle à la cheville de l'autre garçon, puis d'un léger sourire aussi sincère que- Hm, agréable et rassurant. En fait, Kouki aimait beaucoup voir Akashi sourire ; celui qu'il était auparavant ne le faisait jamais, et à chaque fois qu'il prenait un air dur ou agacé, force était d'avouer qu'il lui ressemblait. Alors qu'il était différent. Alors qu'il était tellement plus... aimable, serviable, et amical, et gentil avec lui, aussi.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Kouki lui avait rendu son sourire, et ce n'est que lorsque son invité suggéra qu'ils regardent la rediffusion d'un match récemment joué aux États-Unis que le brun revint à lui.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à suivre consciencieusement les mouvements des joueurs sur le terrain et à en discuter, pour n'être interrompus qu'une ou deux fois par la mère de Kouki, soucieuse de leur apporter suffisamment à boire et de savoir s'ils désiraient manger quoi que ce soit. Le joueur de Seirin peinait à chasser tout sujet autre que le basketball de son esprit, toutefois – car sa cheville restait immobilisée dans l'attelle, et... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Akashi en pensait vraiment. D'imaginer qu'il était bel et bien fâché, en fin de compte, mais qu'il ne le montrait simplement pas ; ou pire encore, qu'il n'était pas même agacé, mais qu'il était déçu de lui. Que le brun avait baissé dans son estime. Que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne le considérerait plus dignes de ses entraînements, ou même, simplement, qu'il n'ait plus les mêmes attentes venant de lui.  
Ce n'était rien de grave, en vérité, mais Kouki ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir déçu le roux. Lui qui était toujours si prévenant, si calme, si bon enseignant...

Au bout d'une heure et demie, donc, l'adolescent n'en put plus et cessa de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour tourner un regard inquiet vers son invité. Ce dernier sembla n'avoir rien remarqué, de prime abord ; ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran de la télévision, et il était trop occupé à commenter le deuxième match qui venait de se conclure à l'écran pour vraiment prendre le temps d'interroger Kouki ; mais ça ne faisait rien.

« Au fait, Akashi..., osa enfin le brun – instantanément, l'autre tourna la tête pour lui faire face.  
– Qu'y a-t-il ?  
– Rien, j'voulais juste te dire... Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir écouté... Je me suis vraiment blessé comme un débile... Et en plus je t'ai pas répondu pendant trois jours, je suis vraiment désolé... »

Penaud, le brun baissa les yeux – et il s'attendit à ce que le capitaine de Rakuzan soupire, ou secoue la tête, ou s'agace, ou se moque de lui-  
Mais il n'en fit rien. Et encore moins que ça.  
Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne. Puis, angoissé, torturé par l'appréhension qui tordait son estomac, Kouki se tourna enfin vers son invité, dans l'espoir de lire sur son visage ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui trahirait ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment-  
Et Akashi souriait.  
Et leurs doigts contre le tapis de sa chambre s'effleurèrent, et Akashi souriait.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, expliqua calmement le roux comme son sourire s'évanouissait, mais son regard resta rassurant. J'ai juste... eu un peu peur pour toi. »

Il avait buté sur ces quelques derniers mots – mais Akashi ne butait jamais. Akashi ne bredouillait jamais. Akashi n'hésitait jamais... non ?  
Kouki ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus ; en fait, il ne savait plus rien, sinon que l'index du capitaine de Rakuzan semblait jouer avec le sien contre le tapis, et que bientôt il s'enhardit même à se mêler à ses doigts aux siens. Cela dura un instant, puis un autre, puis encore un, et la main du roux se remit à effleurer la sienne, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de- de- de...

Le joueur de Seirin sentait son visage chauffer, ses joues rougir, et il ne put bientôt plus s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour réaliser, timidement, que leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés. Entremêlés. Et la main d'Akashi était chaude contre la sienne. Et la peau d'Akashi était douce contre la sienne.  
Et la voix de Kouki tremblait lorsqu'enfin il prit la parole.

« Et, heu... Pourquoi t'as... eu peur pour moi, en fait ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'étais un de tes coéquipiers ou-  
– Tu es le garçon qui me plaît. »

Brusquement, Kouki releva la tête pour river toute son attention et son regard sur Akashi-

Ce dernier ne le regardait plus, cependant. Le coude posé sur un genou replié contre lui, sa main libre s'affairait à couvrir la partie inférieure de son visage, tandis que l'autre serrait soudain plus fermement les doigts de l'autre garçon ; et ses yeux, d'ordinaire si fiers, d'ordinaire si confiants, ne faisaient plus que fuir ceux du brun.  
Mais ses oreilles étaient rouges, et le cœur de Kouki battait tant la chamade dans sa poitrine qu'il ne sut plus comment réagir.

Akashi ne le regardait pas. Akashi ne lui parlait pas. Akashi était immobile, embarrassé, gêné, les doigts emmêlés aux siens, et il venait de lui dire que- Akashi était le capitaine de Rakuzan, et il l'aidait à s'entraîner le week-end, mais ils ne se voyaient plus fréquemment que depuis quelques mois, et il n'était pas son coéquipier, Kouki ne savait même pas s'il pouvait le considérer comme un ami-  
Et pourtant Akashi avait un sourire rassurant, que le brun aimait tant, et Akashi était gentil avec lui, et Akashi... sans nouvelles de lui, c'était un vide qui se créait dans le cœur de Kouki – Akashi _lui manquait_ , il en était sûr et certain, maintenant, oui. Akashi lui manquait, et la perspective de le voir chaque week-end emplissait sa poitrine d'un empressement et d'une joie qu'il ne connaissait que rarement en d'autres occasions.

Alors, Kouki prit sa décision, et s'efforça de ne pas inspirer trop bruyamment. Il n'était pas certain que c'était la bonne solution ; et il n'était pas certain qu'il la présenterait de la bonne façon ; mais...

« Heu, dans ce cas, commença-t-il, embarrassé, peut-être qu'on pourrait, enfin...  
– Sortir ensemble ? »

Akashi avait prononcé ces mots avec une pointe d'espoir à peine dissimulée dans la voix, mais il se reprit vite et compléta :

« Enfin, si tu es d'accord. »

Le cœur de Kouki manqua un battement.  
 _Oui_ – c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Alors, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer, brièvement, d'un timide signe de la tête.

Et bien sûr, c'est au moment où Akashi lui souriait légèrement, les joues rosies, que la mère du brun frappa à sa porte pour leur demander si le capitaine de Rakuzan voulait rester pour le dîner ; plus gêné que jamais, chacun d'eux lâcha la main de l'autre, et Akashi accepta avec sa politesse habituelle tout en promettant qu'il appellerait sa gouvernante pour la prévenir de ne pas l'attendre-  
Mais lorsque la maîtresse de maison referma la porte, il ne leur fallut qu'un regard rapidement échangé pour que les battements de leur cœur ne se calment, d'un coup – et un sourire plus tard, leurs doigts se retrouvaient tendrement, contre le tapis de la chambre de Kouki.

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'avais envie de faire une histoire où ils ne soient pas en couple dès le début, pour une fois... J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ La prochaine fois, je devrais publier soit un des trucs que j'ai commencés y'a deux mille ans et que j'essaie de finir, soit l'une des autres requêtes que j'ai reçues (promis je vous oublie pas =P). Ce serait probablement de l'AkaFuri, je peux juste pas vous dire quoi exactement... Je peux juste vous dire que ça devrait arriver dans pas trop trop longtemps, étant donné que c'est toujours le NaNoWriMo :)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et avant que j'oublie : joyeux anniversaire à Furihata, aussi, eh \o/


End file.
